Maddness of a Loser
by Cinimond
Summary: I changed the name because I didn't use the 8th Millennium Item like I thought I would
1. Hell is for Heroes

Cinimond (Disclaimer): I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't the computer I using and so forth, so if you Konami bitches want to sew me go ahead and take the £2 and a stick I own Muhahaha.  
  
Kaino: What do you own then.  
  
Cinimond: My own two feet.  
  
Celvise *sawing off my feet*: Not any more, wonder how much I could get on Ebay for these.  
  
Cinimond: Proof that you really can find anything on ebay.  
  
Kaino: Let's just get on with this thing PLEASE.  
  
Cinimond: One more thing this is an over used idea I know and that Battle City has been used to death, but I have made a few changes and they are not that different though, enjoy. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Powers Awake (Well not yet, its just a cool title).  
  
????: HEEELLLLLLLOOOO. Kaino are you awake yet.  
  
Kaino: 10 more mins.  
  
Kaino the person incapable of putting effort into anything in his life only a shell of his former self after losing everything. The only person who hasn't given completely up on him is his Best Friend after giving so much and getting nothing in return.  
  
Celvise: That's it I coming in. (Extremely loudly) WAKE UP!?!  
  
Celvise a never knows when to quit best friend of Kaino and always sticks by him no matter what even if he didn't want her help. She can read him like a book and always knows want he is really thinking, which really pisses him off but the level of understanding isn't always helpful.  
  
Kaino *Recovering from a heart attack* Gets Turkey out the fridge. Celvise: You know that what-ya-ma-call-it thing starts today. Kaino puts the Turkey in the Microwave. Celvise: Oh what's it called. Kaino *Puts Microwave in oven*: Dual Monsters. Celvise: That's the one, which Tournament you are constantly on about starts today. Better get ready.  
  
Kaino runs all over the place throwing his Deck together and ran out the door with Celvise following behind.  
  
They both arrive at the Battle City Tournament site.  
  
Announcer: This tournament will consist of the best Dualists in the world (Kaino smirks and gets hit on the head by Celvise) you all must defeat 10 opponent's which will be recorded by your Dual Disk, DD for short if you loss even one Dual your out of the Tournament and illegal tempering with the DD is against the Rules and you must hand over your entire Deck to your opponent as a prize and you will be... yack yack yack.  
  
Kaino: Okay who's my first victim. Celvise: Mmm maybe you could put on the weak kids that will get you to the finals easy. You don't want to loss your entire Deck. Kaino: Okay let's see, you kid I want a Dual.  
  
????: But I just started Dual Monsters. Kaino: Who cares your in the tournament lets Dual.  
  
Both shuffle their Decks set the DD and begin.  
  
????: I'll start with one card face-down and set one Monster and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I Summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode and attack. ????: Activate Insect Larva Trap card which copies one Insect Monsters Effect, Attack and Defence power and you destroyed Skull-Marked Ladybug gives me 1000 more life points and do you end your Turn.  
  
Kaino: I set two cards and end my turn.  
  
????: I Set another Monster card and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I Summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode and attack you're Skull- Marked Ladybug and its effect is negated by his effect and Archfiend Soldier attacks your other card with Archfiend Soldier.  
  
___________________________________________________________ Cinimond: I am a ware that Parasite Paraside's effect isn't activated if it's destroyed but since no good reason is given for this I don't play like that.  
  
Kaino: You really are so boring no one cares God. ___________________________________________________________  
  
????: You shouldn't have done that Parasite Paraside's effect is activated in your Deck it goes.  
  
Kaino: Duho, I end my turn.  
  
????: I activate Insect Barrier, Jade Insect Whistle which Summons my beautiful Parasite Paraside to the top of your Deck and Summons it tot the Field and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Great I can't attack and loss 800 life points, so I Summon Infernoqueen Archfiend in Defence mode and activate two Life-Force Absorbing Machines and end my turn.  
  
????: I now Set one Monster and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: You've made a good move but you seem a to have gone back to boring again oh well. ????: Shudda up who asked you. Kaino: Just saying (whispering: kids), and now I Summon Archfiend Soldier and increase my Infernoqueen Archfiends attack power by 1000 attack points and. ????: Hold it I activate Reverse Trap and her attack is now 0. Kaino *-_- sighs*: I play a card face-down and end my turn. What is your name anyway. Shudo: Shudo the Insect Master I make Evil Underpants (Weevil Underwood) look like a moron, which he is.  
  
Kaino: okay. Celvise: Are all Dualists as well strange as him. Kaino: Comes with the territory.  
  
Shudo: I Summon Neobug in attack mode and attack Infernoqueen Archfiend. *Neobug raised its claws and cleanly cut Infernoqueen Archfiend in half leaving nothing but a big mess. Kaino: What's the matter loser can't get my better monsters. Shudo: I would but they seem and little tied up right now *laughs* I set one card and end my turn. Celvise: That is the crapist joke ever and I've heard all of yours Kaino. *Kaino Anime Fall (AF)*  
  
Kaino: I draw ALRIGHT I play Checkmate and sacrifice Parasite Paraside and attack!? ___________________________________________________________ Cinimond: Hold it I...  
  
???? *ties up Cinimond and gags*: No more shit from you.  
  
There was much rejoicing and then a fart. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Kaino: directly with Terrorking Archfiend and now!? Shudo: I use DNA Surgery to change them all to Insect-types again told ya (LP: 3000). Kaino: No more interruptions (LP: 1400) okay I'll use another Life Force Absorbing Machine and Summon Shadowknight Archfiend and play Battle-Scared now you pay for Terrorking as well.  
  
Shudo: (LP:2200) not good, okay I Set Monster and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Got ya, (LP: 1800) mine go up your LP goes down Muhahaha. I Summon another Archfiend Soldier and end my turn.  
  
Shudo: I draw now my turn to laugh haha. Kaino: you should work on that. Shudo: I Summon the Insect Queen and sacrifice Neobug and Skull-Marked Ladybug (Att: 2600) and gain 1000 LP (LP: 2000) and attack Terrorking Archfiend I sacrifice Pinch Hopper:  
  
Pinch Hopper got devoured and the Insect Queen shot high pressured acid at Terrorking who put his blade in front of him and resisted it for a moment but the acid burned the sword and Terrorking fell, what was left of him that is.  
  
Kaino: Not good, I forgot how low my LP is (LP: 1400) okay my turn and I play Solemn Wishes and gain 900 altogether (LP: 2300), discard Desrook Archfiend to Special Summon Terrorking back to the field now I'll switch all my Monsters to defence.  
  
Shudo: My move and I Summon this card in attack mode and use Cost Down discard Skull-Marked Ladybug and gain 1000 LP (LP: 3000). Kaino: Thank god that's the last one. Shudo: And Summon Insect Princess (Insect Queen Att: 2800) and play Banner of Courage and attack Archfiend Soldier and (Insect Princess Att: 2400) end my turn not forgetting my Insect Token.  
  
Kaino: This has got very confusslying to keep up with anyway (LP: 3000) okay time to take control I play Terraforming and Gryphons Feather Duster (LP: 5000) and now say hello to Pandemonium Field-Change card and Summon Infernoqueen Archfiend and play one card face-down and play Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw 6 cards, play another card face-down and end my turn.  
  
Shudo: I draw, play and sacrifice Anti-Aircraft Flower to attack with Insect Queen here we go again ahaha. Kaino: Not bad but still could use some work now I activate Sakuretsu Armour:  
  
As the Flower was devour Terrorking Archfiend stood ready and armour appeared on him which deflected the acid straight back at Insect Queen and Terrorking watched as Insect Queen was burned to death slowly and laughed as he heard her scream in pain.  
  
Kaino: Nice work Terrorking are you going to attack again. Shudo *staring at his face-down card*: I will at...play this card face-down... and end my turn.  
  
Kaino *thinking*: I will have to think of something quick okay what are my options mmm. I draw... oh my I use Contract with the Dark Ruler and sacrifice these two cards from my Hand and Summon Zork the Dark Master and use his special effect and roll... 5 all your monsters are destroyed bye bye. Shudo: No my beautiful Insect Princess *cries* how. Kaino: I will increase Inferno Archfiend attack by 1000 (att: 1900) and my turn is over.  
  
Celvise: When are you going to get rid of his bloody combo you moron. Kaino: I'm working on it. Celvise: That's what you always say then you lose, loser. Kaino: Bitch. Celvise: Person who couldn't get out of a wet paper bag. Kaino: The bag wasn't wet or paper is plastic and... SHUT UP we do not talk about that around anyone else.  
  
Shudo: Right, anyway I Summon another Anti-Aircraft Flower and End my Turn.  
  
Kaino: My move and I will activate Re-Dice Roll and end my turn.  
  
Shudo: Okay I will summon Insect Soldier of the Sky and sacrifice it to deal 800 damage to your LP (LP: 4400) and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: May not look much but that card could do some damage I draw and increase my Terrorking Archfiend's attack by 1000 (att: 3000) and play Shadowknight Archfiend and end my turn.  
  
Shudo: I will play another Insect Soldier of the Sky and play Multiplication of Ants and sacrifice both Insect Tokens and do 1600 damage and then I sacrifice Anti-Aircraft Flower to Summon Empress Mantis and attack Shadowknight Archfiend and end my turn. (LP: 2600)  
  
Kaino: Mmm that was a stupid move if you think about it. I need away to destroy that Insect Barrier but what I. I play two cards face-down, increase Terrorking Archfiend attack by 1000 (att: 4000) and end my turn.  
  
Shudo: I attack Infernoqueen Archfiend (LP: 2100) and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Mmm... ... erm I've run out of decent cards. Not good okay Zork and Terrorking are stronger than Mantis but Insect Barrier blocks their attacks and I still can't destroy it mmm I use Zork's effect and roll... 6 I redo the dice roll with Re-Dice Rolls effects and get 1 I destroy Mantis.  
  
Shudo: My move... so bored I might end up quitting at this rate... your Duelling skills is only matched by your drooling skills and BO. Kaino: I'll have you know I haven't had a shower in months... hummf. Shudo: That's not the kind of thing you admit to. Anyway I Summon one Monster in Defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Kaino *Thinking*: *Draws* Huh I've never seen this card before lets see what it does. I play Shield Crash. Shudo: What, how did you get a card that rare and powerful. Kaino: I dunno what does it do. Shudo *AF*: It destroys any cards under an opponent's control, which prevents you from attacking moron. Kaino: I'll destroy DNA Surgery that makes Insect Barrier useless ahaha. Shudo: I thought you would go for Insect Barrier. Kaino: Anyway Terrorking Archfiend attacks his face-down card. Shudo: 4-Star Ladybug of Doom bye bye Terrorking Archfiend. Kaino: and now Zork attack him directly (LP: 200).  
  
Shudo: I draw mmm *staring at his cards* all of you have failed me I laugh at your Duelling skills whatever your name is *Shudo took his Deck and threw it at Kaino* remember this day for I will never lose to anyone at Dual Monsters again from now on you haven't seen the last of me *Walks off*. Kaino: guess that means you surrender. *Shudo AF*  
  
Kaino: He is so dramatic (A building is on fire in the distance). Celvise: That was because of what you did earlier. Kaino: Yes and let us never speak of it again. Anyway my first victory you wanna celebrate. Celvise: NO WAY, the last time we did I did some crazy shit I would never normally do unless I was... Kaino: Drunk. Celvise: Yeah that word, *shudders*. Kaino: Come on though a squirrel beating anyone at a drinking competition is funny.  
  
Celvise: We don't mention that in public *stares burningly. ___________________________________________________________ Cinimond: sorry I will try to make the next one more funny, but I just rushed this chapter and what possible use is an Insect Deck.  
  
Celvise: Okay, Mr. Squeekems round two. ????/Kaino/Announcer/Fireman/Jesus/and various others: chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug.  
  
Cinimond: They ain't listening *shoots announcer* okay R&R plz and has any seen my leg.  
  
Everyone: TTTHHHHHHEEEEEE EEEENNNNDDDDD Kaino: of Chapter 1. *Everyone: Anime Fall* Cinimond: R&R. 


	2. Heaven is for Heroes

Cinimond: First of all I would like to clear up one thing I am not a turnip, I am a carrot and yes I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so I am in breach of... whatever I don't like disclaimer anyway.  
  
????: The turnip thing is subject to debate.  
  
Cinimond: Why don't you have a display name, and you're the one who tied me up and Parasite Paraside cannot be sacrificed for Checkmate okay.  
  
Kaino: Who cares it's a Fanfic nothing suppose to make sense, like why I am wearing a red T-shirt with a long coat.  
  
Celvise: Okay there are very few people who can pull of that look and make it work, you however DON'T.  
  
Kaino: So sew me. Celvise: I can't afford a lawyer. Kaino: I'll pay for him. Celvise: See you in court. Kaino: Tuesday or Thursday. Celvise: Chips are 20% off on Tuesdays. Kaino: Okay then *both staring each other down*.  
  
Cinimond (Bewildered): erm okay oh with the Chapter, and who are you. ????: Find out later.  
  
Chapter 2: can't think of a chapter name so I'll it Fred *Everyone AF*  
  
Kaino: Okay this Deck stinks. Celvise: He must of kept it near a biodegradable substance or worst.  
  
Kaino (Moving on swiftly): on to the next Dual.  
  
???? *Running like a maniac on a pogo stick for unknown reasons*: Wait up.  
  
Kaino: Oh if it isn't erm... what is your name.  
  
????: -_- if you can't remember I ain't telling you.  
  
Kaino: Okay let's see how long you can put up with you, him, it, he, his and so forth.  
  
Him (This is just a reference not his name): Okay but just because you don't remember my name doesn't mean you've forgotten who I am right *Stares evilly*.  
  
Kaino: Pharaonic Deck right.  
  
Him: Hurray.  
  
Kaino: you want to Dual then. Him: No I want your help I need some help to double Dual some guys down at the arcade who need to be taught a lesson. Kaino: I get to choose the Deck I get okay. Him: Deal and we'll face each other in the Finals.  
  
Kaino: Let's go.  
  
Several scenes of expensive police chases and carrots invading the Earth.  
  
Kaino: Okay let's see we both have no strategic battle. Him: Nope. Kaino: I Decks are in no way going to be able to help each others. Him: Correct. Kaino: And these two specialist in double Duals. Him: Uh huh. Kaino: Let's get it on.  
  
Kaino: Hey you two.  
  
Ollie & Sam: Wat.  
  
Kaino: Nice hair cut *everyone AF*.  
  
Him: Are you two the ones who've been claiming you beat me.  
  
Ollie: Sam's idea *gets slapped* well it was. Sam: I know I just like hitting you. Anyway we've been meaning to draw you into the open and now we can get your Deck that would be great for Decks with all your cards.  
  
Ollie: and you were our next target so this is great. Sam: Okay we are going to have a double Dual and it will start with which ever one of you want to start and Monsters in defence mode can block direct attacks on their partners and we can sacrifice each others Monsters and finally we will have 5000 LP per player and all player on a team must be defeated to win.  
  
Kaino: You've memorize that off by heart you sad bastard. *Silence*  
  
Kaino, Ollie, Sam & Him: Let's Dual.  
  
Him: I'll start by Setting this card and playing two cards face-down.  
  
Ollie: I Summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and play Yellow-Luster Shield (GGoFD Def: 2100) and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I Summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode play three cards face- down and end my turn.  
  
Sam: I sacrifice Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams to my Steel Ogre Grotto #2 (def: 2600) and play Banner of Courage and end my turn.  
  
????: I Flip Des Laccoda and draw 1 card, place one card face-down and Set another card and Flip Des Laccoda and End my turn.  
  
Ollie: I play Nobleman of Crossout on Des Laccoda. ????: Activate Tutan Mask it negates the effects of Crossout.  
  
Ollie: erm I Summon Bowgunian in defence mode and play Iron Cage of Nitemare on Kaino.  
  
Kaino: WHAT WHY ME!? I didn't do anything no that's unfair oh well I pay 900 Life Points for Shadowknight's effects and I play three Life-Force Absorbing Machines and play Archfiend Soldier and end my turn.  
  
Sam: I play... ????: Osama bin Laden Sam: Osama bin Lade... ... ... WHA no I don't. ????: Just bored. Sam: I play Mataza the Zapper in attack mode and attack Des Laccoda. ????: that's a Wandering Mummy. Sam: !!? What's that do? ????: Nothing it just has 1500 attack power. Sam: *Counting on his fingers* *takes of his shoe (Everyone: AF)* that's the same as Mataza the Zapper I attack the other card.  
  
Celvise: And I thought Kaino was slow. Kaino: BITCH. Celvise: I'm not A bitch I'm THE BITCH, dickhead. Kaino: Bring it.  
  
???? *Changing topic*: you can't attack twice in the same Battle phase. Sam: Mataza's effect lets it attack twice, now attack the other card.  
  
????: I still get to draw another card and it's my turn and I sacrifice Wandering Doom and play Great Dezard and attack Mataza the Zapper and I end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Can some one please let me out. Ollie: NO, now I play Offerings to the Doomed on Great Dezard, ????: Great Dezard is immune to Spell and Traps that target him after he destroys a Monster. I hate saying him and he in the same sentence.  
  
Ollie *A blank look on his face*: I play Earthbound Spirit in Defence mode (def: 2300), also I play different dimension capsule and my turn is over.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 5450) I really want to come out, that's it Shadowknight and AF Soldier attack this bloody cage:  
  
Archfiend Soldier and Shadowknight Archfiend attacked the cage like caged animals (Pun intended) not even causing a dent and the only thing they caused was Kaino's headache.  
  
That was pointless. ????: But entertaining. Kaino: Shut up anyway I play Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode and end my turn, he looks so cool *Terrorking shows off*.  
  
Sam: You're so right. Ollie: NO CONVERSING WITH THE ENEMY *Slaps Sam*. Sam: I Flip Spear Cretin and play Graceful Charity, Different Dimension Capsule and end my turn.  
  
????: I attack Spear Cretin with Great Dezard and use his effect to Special Summon my best Monster The Immortal King Fushionh Richie and use Spear Cretin's effect to Summon Great Dezard back to the Field in Defence mode and Flip Fushionh Richie Face-Down and end my turn.  
  
Ollie: I play Noble of Extermination on your Face-Down card and Summon Millennium Shield to the Field using Spear Cretin's effect. ????: I activate Curse of Royal to negate the effects of that card. Ollie: End my turn after I play this card Face-Down.  
  
Kaino: Freedom. Ollie: I activate my next Iron Cage of Nitemare. Kaino: Horrible Freedom (LP: 6300) I play Desrook Archfiend in Defence mode and end my turn.  
  
????: One moment, *Whispering to Kaino* Kaino noticed how they haven't played a descent attacking Monster and they've only being trying to destroy or block our Monsters their stalling but for what. Kaino: Oh you're right but how should we prepare. ????: Okay how about you do direct damage and I'll deal with there Monsters okay. Kaino: OK.  
  
Sam: My move and I play Chorus of Sanctuary (Cin: I am not going through all the changes in defence) and Set this card and end my turn.  
  
????: I flip Richie and play Book of Taiyou on Millennium Shield and attack it with Richie to do 2600 damage to your Life Points ha. Ollie: FUCK (LP: 2400). ????: activate Call of the Mummy and Flip Fushionh Richie and end my turn.  
  
Ollie: I play two cards face-down and end my turn  
  
Kaino: A world full of killing, and blood spieling, that world never came. Oh my turn, I end my turn (LP: 7350). Ollie, Sam & ????: That's high LP. Kaino: Once I had 14,850 for some reason.  
  
Sam *after coming back to reality*: I sacrifice two Monsters for Gogiga Gagagigo and attack Great Dezard:  
  
Gogiga Gagagigo stood there and looked at Dezard who was shitting himself and then it looked at the cage surrounding Kaino and destroy it with ease and stood on their side of the Field.  
  
Kaino: Holy... ... ... ... holy. ????: Indeed that is very cool, I thought it was just hear say. Kaino: Shit. Ollie: You two are cheating there is no way that Monster would betray us it was our first card. ????: I can't believe that they put AIs on each creatures and I guess that's why to make the matches more interesting. Kaino: You mean he is mine. I'll call you Gaggy. *The creature stood towering over all else and looking so cool.*  
  
Ollie: I'm out of Iron Cages. Sam: Don't worry I draw it I just waiting for the next part, but I'll Set this Monster since that one betrayed us.  
  
????: I play this card Face-down and end my turn.  
  
Ollie: I Set a card and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Had quite some plans for this Monster guess oh well, I play Checkmate and sacrifice Desrook Archfiend (LP: 8400) and attack you directly and destroy the Monsters you played with Gaggy and Shadowknight and end my turn.  
  
Sam: it was a good Duel but I play Shinato's Ark and Summon Shinato the Ruler of a Higher Plane and now say bye bye to Gogiga Gagagigo:  
  
Shinato stood smaller than Gogiga Gagagigo and was about to launch a devastating attack but suddenly chains appeared from no where and binding Shinato and Kaino shouted "NOW's your chance" as Gaggy launched itself at Shinato and lunged a ferocious fist forward smashing straight through Shinato and then it threw Shinato 1000 feet into the air and concentrated it's energy at it's mouth and shot an earth-shattering blast which the whole town could see and vaporised Shinato so he couldn't even rival dust.  
  
????: That card does seem to be very very cool and interesting.  
  
Sam & Ollie: We surrender.  
  
Kaino: hold on, go my Archfiends attack every Monster left on their side of the Field muhahahahahaha *a massacre ensues* and end the Duals over.  
  
Ollie, Sam & ????: That was pointless. Celvise: Ditto.  
  
Kaino: Hand over your Decks Ahahaha.  
  
Ollie: I never said that we were playing those rules did I aha now whose the smart one.  
  
???? *Reading from a rule book*: All Duals involving the DD involving during the Tournament are done by Official rules unless specific stated so before the Dual begins.  
  
Sam *Knocks out Ollie*: I never liked the bitch anyway, here are our Decks and that friend of yours isn't in the tournament is she. Kaino: Just ignore her and yes unfortunately yes. Sam: He have Ollie's DD she's already lost too many times to go to the Finals and you're friend can't enter the Venue at the end of the Tournament so she can have Ollie's, now I leg it before she realises I nicked her Dual Disk *runs like there is no tomorrow*.  
  
Celvise: How nice more than you've ever done for me. *attaches DD*  
  
Kaino: That doesn't mean your in the Tournament you know.  
  
Celvise: Could I have a look through your Justin and make my own Deck. Justin: WHAT you remember my name thank god. Celvise: Well can I *Using mans greatest weakness the puppy dog eyes*. Justin: NO mans Kryptonite can't resist *Hands over spares*. Celvise: Never fails muhahahaha (evil laughter).  
  
Justin & Kaino: Whatever. ___________________________________________________________ Cinimond: Okay that is stupid whose idea was it to give her the ability to Dual that's stupid *checks authors notes* oh no my mistake that's a major plot development.  
  
Celvise: Let me see, what happens, come tell me, please. Cinimond: GUARDS. Justin & Kaino: YES SIR. Cinimond: Blind fold, gag and tie that woman up. Justin & Kaino: SIR YES SIR.  
  
Cinimond: Well I've got to go get my cat fixed bye.  
  
Kaino: R&R. 


	3. Make up your Bloody mind

Cinimond: Disclaimer where for art thou?  
  
Disclaimer: Here I be but Lawyers I hear coming for ye.  
  
Cinimond: Speak oh speak or I stabeth ye with a pen until I hear sweet surrender from the.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the socks I wearing, happy.  
  
Cinimond: This Chapter is all about the past and what happened when Kaino's parents where killed and he was separated from Celvise.  
  
Kaino: And your making it up as you go along, correct.  
  
Cinimond *shoots the already dead announcer square between the eyes*: Anyone else going you try and make any not-so-smart smart comments about my type as it comes policy?  
  
Everyone: YES *Cinimond: Anime Fall*.  
  
Cinimond: On the with the Chapter and Y. = Young (as in younger version). ___________________________________________________________ Chapter 4: Oh to be Young (Sounds like a film about ageing).  
  
Kaino: Remember what it use to be like so many years ago when we couldn't be separated and my parents... ... Justin: Died. Kaino: Yeah ... died ... and also remember the kid that wouldn't leave us alone because he was really insecure about being alone. Celvise: Yep he never did grow up. Justin: Who are you two on about the only person that hung out with you two when we were teenagers was me... DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME IN THIRD PERSON IT'S VERY CONFUSING. ___________________________________________________________ A flashback to the past of what happened when they all knew each other before Kaino's parent's died became as clear as day for the two of that with Justin whaling for attention.  
  
A perfect scene in a park during Spring when the trees blossomed and beautiful leaves were lying on the ground and flying around, with everyone happily enjoying the park to it's fullest leaving nothing but happy memories for all who stepped into it.  
  
Y. Kaino: Celvy, what is going to happen when I move will we still be friends and see each other after I want to move with us, we could live together.  
  
Y. Celvise *Innocent Laughter*: It doesn't quite work like that Kasey, I still have a family to come home to here and I couldn't move from here either way it is just to perfect to leave. You never can remember where you are moving to anyway.  
  
A fire a few blocks away breaks the tranquillity of the Scene.  
  
Y. Celvise: That looks like it's coming from our street let's go. Y. Kaino: I hope Mr and Mrs Feelance didn't blow their cooker up again that would be the six time this month.  
  
Kaino's house stood in complete flames and with two corpses being hurried out of the house, Kaino only stared on fully knowing what had happened and just stood there motionless, not a tear just amazement and question, as to why him why today and what would happen.  
  
Y. Celvise *with a look of disbelief*: Kasey they're dead aren't they. Y. Kaino: Yep, oh well. *gets in the ambulance and took his parents engagement rings and his Mother's Necklace. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Celvise: that was the last time you called me Celvy and you gave up the name Kasey along with naiveness and innocence, funny the thing you said to me in the ambulance almost broke my heart.  
  
Cinimond: Oh well, they were going to die one day. *Light tears went down her face* I... you... were there waiting in the hospital for 7 hours and when some kid came to give us some homework to catch up on, I still remember the look on his face when you had a go at him for being so "evil" I think my parents death brought out you're. Celvise: Bitchyness.  
  
Justin: Hello finally came out of it.  
  
Both walk off with another in each others arms and Justin running after. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Justin: Okay that's all great, now everybody turn around and play attention to me come on that's right now come me, hello it's me.  
  
Cinimond: Since on average there is only the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I am not a criminal, I'm a disclaimer. Cinimond: Me. Cinimond: I am not a donut. Cinimond: Celvise. Celvise: Can I get my name changed? Cinimond: NO, Kaino. Kaino: Where's the donut *everyone AF*. Cinimond: Justin Tinytroussersnake. Justin: Cinimond I would like to make a complaint about this coffee.  
  
Cinimond: I decided to add another character on work experience for casting to play who will be errand boy.  
  
Timmy: Read and Review. Cinimond: First of all its R&R and second only I or Kaino say that got it, for the next two chapters you're my bitch. Timmy: wuff! 


	4. NO

Cinimond: Disclaimer, *Whistles* here boy, here boy.  
  
Disclaimer: Embarrassing. Kaino & Celvise: Indeed. Justin: True.  
  
Cinimond (Bonks Justin on the head): Learn to go along with the crowd. And you Disclaimer get your arse over here. *Fierce wrestling insews*  
  
Disclaimer *After losing, in a despair ridden*: Nothing here is owned by Cinimond the Avatar of Dominic and Kaino, Celvise and Justin are uncopyrighted characters, for anyones use okay.  
  
Cinimond *In a less than grand voice*: Never underestimate the power of my Crippler Crossface *evil laughter* muhahahaha ahaha. And before anyone says anything I play by custom rules where you can have one Field-Change card on both sides of the Field so no flaming cause of it or my next chapters will be my most resent shopping lists and only you'll suffer hahahahahaha. ___________________________________________________________ Chapter 5: Despair Embodies itself.  
  
Kaino: Next victim please.  
  
Fuijn: I'll Dual you. Kaino: *Tries to think of a cool line to day* Defeat will become you from facing me! Justin: That was a good taunt. Kaino: I remembered it off the back of a pack of biscuits.  
  
Every anime fall.  
  
Fuijn: Well... erm ... can we just Dual.  
  
Kaino & Fuijn: Let's Dual.  
  
Fuijn: I'll start with Mercury the Angel of Intelligence in defence mode and one card face-down.  
  
Kaino: I use Mystical Space Typhoon on your face-down card and Summon Shadowknight Archfiend and attack Winguard that ends my turn.  
  
Fuijn: I play Angel of Power - Jupiter and play one card face-down and activate graceful charity and discard Marie the Fallen One and Polymerisation end my turn.  
  
Kaino: St. Joan I've been after that card for a while, oh well I'll have it soon enough. Fuijn: If you win. Kaino: Of course I'll win stupid. Fuijn: I hate cocky bastards. Kaino: and I hate 4-foot tall people who over express their opinions. Fuijn: Right whatever just make your move.  
  
Kaino: I lose 900 Life Points (LP: 3100), play two cards face-down and play Falling Down and take control of Fire Princess and sacrifice her for Skull Archfiend of Lighting and attack you directly with both my Monsters. Fuijn: I activate Drain Seal and convert your Skull Archfiend into Life Points and lose 1000 Life points from Shadowknight's attack (LP: 5500).  
  
Kaino: Whatever I end my turn.  
  
Fuijn: (LP: 5700) I play Mars the Angel of Create and... Kaino: I activate two Life Force Absorbing Machines. Fuijn: as I was about to say and sacrifice 1500 Life Points to Special Summon three Holy Shrine Spirits and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: That's annoying, (LP: 4000) I Summon Infernoqueen Archfiend in attack mode and play one card face-down and attack with all my Monsters and end my turn.  
  
Fuijn: I play Rain of Mercy (Kaino's LP: 5000) and Special Summon three more Holy Shrine Spirits (Fuijn's LP: 3900) and sacrifice all three to Summon Moisture Creature, which destroys all your Magic and Trap cards. Kaino: SHIT, you can Summon those annoying piss balls of light from the Graveyard SHIT indeed. Fuijn: I attack mmm Skull Archfiend so you'll have to pay the most LP play one card face-down and end my turn. (LP: 3700).  
  
Kaino: Holy shit... Holy Shrine Shit, (LP: 2300) activate Pandemonium. You seemed to know quite a lot about the Archfiends before so how come you didn't destroy Infernoqueen genie's-ass. Fuijn: Shrove it (Shadowknight's att: 3000). Kaino: and now I attack Moisture Creature with Shadowknight Archfiend and attack Mars with Infernoqueen and play Pandemonium and end my turn.  
  
Fuijn: Oh well my LP is still higher than yours. (LP: 3700) Kaino: Life points ain't everything. Fuijn: We'll see I remove Mars and Moisture Creature from play and play Soul of Purity and Light and sacrifice it for my Airknight Parshath and use Monster Reborn on Soul of Light and attack Infernoqueen Archfiend with Parshath which allows me to draw a card, play Sanctuary in the Sky and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: that ain't any way to impress a lady. Fuijn: and that ain't lady. Kaino: No one insults my cards and gets away with it, I play Archfiend Soldier and play Sword of Dark Destruction on Archfiend Soldier and attack both cards. Fuijn: Activate Light of Judgement I discard Forgiving Maiden and destroy Shadowknight and force you to discard Terrorking Archfiend. Kaino *In a French-sounding voice*: Annoy-ying, oh well Soul of Light and Shagging is gone. Fuijn: That's PURITY (LP: 3900) my turn and I play another Mars and Summon three more Holy Shrine Spirits and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: You forgot to play them in defence mode you moron and now you pay for it, I play two card face-down and I Summon Shadowknight Archfiend and attack Mars and Parshath and end my turn.  
  
Fuijn: I don't receive any damage through my Fairy-type Monster as long as Angel Sanctuary is on the Field so you're out of luck and about to be made my bitch. Celvise: Sorry he's already my bitch so you lose out there unless you want to house train, God I haven't said anything in ages. Fuijn: I hope she is joking, (LP: 4100) anyway I Summon Serra's Warrior and Sacrifice it to Special Summon my most powerful Monster Zelart the Archangel and now I attack Archfiend Soldier and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 1600) Not good I barely have enough to use this oh well here goes nothing, I activate Archfiend's Roar (LP: 1100) and Special Summon Terrorking Archfiend and play Checkmate and sacrifice Shadowknight Archfiend and attack you attack you directly and play Vilepawn Archfiend in defence mode and activate Altar for Tribute on Terrorking Archfiend and end my turn (LP: 3100).  
  
Celvise: That was well planned. Justin: So well it's scary.  
  
Fuijn: Normally very stupid isn't he. Celvise & Justin: Yep. Kaino: Whose side are you two are you two on. Celvise & Justin *in perfect timing*: Go, go Kaino, he's not the man if he can't do it just about everyone can.  
  
Kaino *Anime Fall*: *after getting up* your turn.  
  
Fuijn: that was done in perfect timing. Celvise & Justin: Been practicing for ages. Fuijn: And now I attack Vilepawn Archfiend with Zelart and attack you directly with all my Holy Shrine Spirits and sacrifice two for Guardian Angel Joan and play one card face-down end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Okay (LP: 1600) I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have 6 cards, and now I play Contract with the Dark Master and Summon Zork the Dark Master and two cards face-down and end my turn.  
  
Fuijn: I will play Exchange and take Card Destruction you're pick. Kaino: A whole lot of nothing I take Cestus of Dagla. Fuijn: I play Card Destruction and... Kaino: I Summon three Fear from the Dark in defence mode and Despair from the Dark in attack mode. Fuijn: You've left me with no choice but to use Zelart's Special ability of Earthshattering Light, I discard Soul of Purity and Light from my Hand which destroys all Monsters on your side of the Field.  
  
As the creatures made of pure darkness came forth and stood next to Zork looking at Fuijn's Life points that looked like a delicacy to them. Suddenly light shinning so bright came from no where it almost blinded Kaino and Fuijn, and it destroyed all of Kaino's Monsters as he could only watch as they were disintegrated.  
  
Fuijn: Now I use my other Cestus of Dagla on Zelart (att: 3300) and attack. Kaino: Activate Blast Held by Tribute it destroys all your Monsters and deals 1000 damage to your LP. Fuijn *After mumbling minor profanity*: (LP: 3300) Barely phases me, I play another Light of Judgement and destroy Zork the Dark Master and discard Mercury and force you to discard Falling Down and play Forgiving Maiden in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Kaino *Thinking*: I'm running out of good cards again, okay get it together, you've got loads of good moves left. Alright I play Call of the Mummy and Summon my Despair from the Dark back to the Field and activate Change of Heart and Monster Reborn and Fuse them together to form St. Joan, Now Despair from the Dark and Saint Joan attack his Life Points directly.  
  
Fuijn: Took you long enough geeze (LP: 0).  
  
Kaino: And now your entire Deck please. Fuijn: I hope it brings you more luck that it did me.  
  
Kaino: 4th victory only 6 more and we're in the finals.  
  
Justin: 3 more for more me. I just got three people at once.  
  
Kaino: I've only managed to defeat two people at once. Justin: My Decks more mutli-tasking I guess. Kaino: That's it I after some crazy weirdos for a three on one, and their doom will allow. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Celvise: Kaino have you officially lost it. Justin: He would have had to have it in the first place whatever it is. Celvise: Good point, how did you win really? Justin: Convinced one of them he was gay and he should go and peruse his life's dreams rather than playing silly kids game, and talked another one into becoming a scientific research test subject. Who says psychological warfare doesn't work.  
  
Everyone else Anime Fall.  
  
Kaino: That's a first but how exactly am I going to beat the crap out of three people mmm... Celvise: I don't think that it is possible to win against three people at once. Kaino: Duh that's why I'll take out the weakest one first duh.  
  
Cinimond: R&R please I am in need of feeling needed or I'll die. Justin *Holding Terrorking Archfiend's Sword*: I may hold you to that.  
  
Kaino: Give me that. 


	5. Why am I bothering with Chapter names 4

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it you can't make me I have rights.  
  
Cinimond: You're a disclaimer course you have no rights. Justin *Reading a Dumb Arses guide to Law*: Nope it has rights just have to use the correct terminology from now on.  
  
Cinimond *Holding a chainsaw about to have some FUN*: I would care but I'm not listening. *Has some FUN*  
  
Disclaimer: NOO... NO..., LORDLY LORDLY LORDLY NOOOOOO, PLEASE DEAR GOOD I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!?!  
  
Cinimond: Spoil my fun like ya. Lawyer: You have assaulted my client, desist face the consequences. Cinimond: You and what army. Lawyer: This one *Millions of Lawyers with various assortments of weapons stood behind him* The shoe is on the other hand NOW.  
  
Cinimond: Excuse me a minute guys and gals *Arms a pocket knife* arg. *And extreme amount of unadulterated action and bloodful violence insews*  
  
Justin: Let's begin the chapter.  
  
Cinimond: I can't be bothered to name those to stupid morons called thug (1) and thug (2) okay, let us begin. ___________________________________________________________ Chapter Six: Massacre of the Inexperienced (Cool name uh)  
  
Kaino: okay I'll find three dualists, Justin you go defeat some moron like you usually do. Justin: See ya soon. Celvise: I'm going with Kaino some one needs to watch him.  
  
Kaino: Do as you wish. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Justin: Mmm... that kid looks pathetic I'll bet has a good Deck but doesn't know how to use it bingo.  
  
Raijn: Can I help you. Justin: Your in the tournament right well... let's Dual. Raijn: You're on. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Kaino: Alright you lot are going down. Yo-lee: You don't stand a chance against the three of us. Celvise: That's why I'm helping him. Kaino: Whatever. Thug (1) *In an extremely stupid voice*: I'll get her. Thug (2) *In an extremely stupid voice*: I like cheese.  
  
Kaino: Let's begin, Celvise: I'll go first with Fire Princess in Defence mode and play one card face-down and end my turn. Yo-lee: My move and I'll fuse Giga-Tech Wolf with Cannon Soldier to form Labyrinth Tank and end my turn. Kaino: I Summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode and play three cards face- down and end my turn.  
  
Thug (1): erm I play Dian keyo the Cure Master. Yo-lee: That's Dian Keto. Thug (1): Right, Boss (LP: 6000) and play Man-Eater Bug face-down and end my turn. Yo-lee: Moron. Thug (2): I play Monster Reborn on erm I dunno. Yo-lee: God help me. Thug (2): I play two cards face-down and play Earthbound Spirit in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Celvise & Kaino: This is priceless. Celvise *Recovering from laughing*: I play Nobleman of Crossout on Man- Eater Bug which gets rid of all of them from everyone's Decks and I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi and play Rain of Mercy Which gives all players 1000 extra Life points. Yo-lee: Why thank you. Celvise: But Simochi reverses those effects and since my LP went up Fire Princess does 500 damage to each of your life points (Kaino and Celvises LP: 6000) (Thug 1 LP: 4500) (Everyone else's LP: 3500) and I play Gemini Elf in attack mode and attack Thug (1) LP directly (Thug (1) LP: 2600) and end my turn.  
  
Thug (1): Stop picking on me-eee.  
  
Yo-lee: My move and I play Stop Defence on Fire Princess and attack her with Labyrinth Tank (LP: 4900) and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: That was really good anyway, I activate two Life Force Absorbing Machines and play Terrorking Archfiend and equip him with the Axe of Despair (att: 3000) and attack Labyrinth Tank bye bye now (LP: 2900) and attack Thug (1) directly (LP: 700) and play one card face-down and end my turn.  
  
Thug (1): You two will pay fort picking on maee, I play Cost Down and sacrifice Earthbound Spirit, Thug (2): Thief. Thug (1): FUCK YOU, for my erm I don't have any good Monsters *everyone one else AF*. Thug (2): My move and if your not going to Summon something powerful then I am, I Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des and activate Collected Power and now he has 3450 attack power and now I end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Okay, Yo-lee if you want to back out of this Dual now because of these two morons feel free I won't uphold the take your Deck thing okay. Yo-lee *with a look of relief*: Thanks maybe I could repay the favour some day. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Justin has Giant Axe Mummy, Wandering Mummy and Des Laccoda Face-Down on the Field and Book of Taiyou (face-down), Call of the Mummy and Bottomless Shifting Sand in play.  
  
Raijn has Sasuke Samurai with Mask of Brutality equipped to it and can win if he gets Des Laccoda.  
  
Raijn: Okay one more loss and your out Raijn you need to get this right. Justin if I knew you were going to take this long I would have brought a magazine. Raijn: okay don't think where the card is feel where the card is, and now I play Stop Defence on the middle card and attack it bring me victory.  
  
As the Samurai threw itself at the card, a huge big fat mummy appeared and Sasuke was launched into the air and the only thing that greeted him when he landed was a big axe.  
  
Raijn: Why I didn't wait to see what the Monster was I don't know *gasps* that was a great Dual I look forward to seeing to Dual in the Finals, I hope I can see some of my cards kick ass. Justin *After looking through the Deck he just won*: Surely your joking it was pure unadulterated luck you made it that far against me and I'll be sure to come up with some thing to defence against that Sasuke Samurai in future.  
  
Raijn looks bluntly and then runs of crying.  
  
Justin: Now, what would Kaino and Celvise like for Dinner *Walks off to look for them*. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Celvise: My move and I Summon Balloon Lizard and use Ultra Evolution Pill to Special Summon Dark Driceratops and attack Thug (1) directly, off with you now. Thug (1): Why didn't you defend maee. Thug (2): Dunno howwy.  
  
Celvise: I play Offerings to the Doomed on Dark Ruler Ha Des Kaino: My move and I play Shadowknight Archfiend and attack you with all my Monsters, this Dual is over.  
  
Celvise: your Decks please, always wanted to say that. *There is a beeping sound coming from her DD* what the it says I've won 10 Duals, what's that mean. Kaino: It means your in the Finals. Celvise: Cool now I can Dual with you lot that will be great. Kaino: You can have their Decks you're gonna need em. Celvise: I been Dualling for as long as you, ya know. Kaino: Of course I know, you defeat over 20 people in one night without me hearing about. Celvise: Come to think of it neither of us has ever lost a Dual. Kaino: And nothing great about that. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Celvise: Why didn't I get picked for this Tournament come to think of it. Kaino: not enough of a rep probably does it matter you're in now and only me and Justin know about the whole unauthorised participation thing so nothing to worry about.  
  
Celvise: erm... where's Cin. Justin: When I got back there was this note:  
  
"Dear Celvise, Kaino and Justin,  
I have gone out to go to war against all lawyers and will be gone for awhile and my good friend for another Fan Fiction will be incharge while I am away and give Timmy this list and say something that sounds German and he will know what to do.  
  
From Cinimond Aaycumi Nylonepthep  
  
P.S Watch out for mongooses."  
  
Kaino: Strange and yet I have read stranger things.  
  
Timmy *who looks like Hell*: Final I finish waxing that bloody turtle and the Eskimos are all fed. Celvise: erm Cin told me to give you this, and say *in a German sounding voice* Van des uber shrinken.  
  
Timmy runs off resiteing the German bible.  
  
Kaino: erm... ... ... ... R&R. 


	6. a load of crap as usual

Timmy: No ones here I can do what I want, the work experience guy rules, can anyone tell me what to do now, No-wa, because their all not here and I am, God I am pathetic, but that doesn't matter anymore cuz. Celvise: you're the only one here, right. Timmy: Yep and... oh no please have mercy... ... NNNOOOOOO. *Much abuse and violence follows, not forgetting the crying*  
  
Kaino: Abuse the Work Experience Guy. Justin: Check. Kaino: Incite a revolution in France. Justin: Viva la France. Kaino: The thing we talked about. Justin: The rarest we are talking one hundred percent pure my friend not even available anywhere anymore this thing is a beauty.  
  
Kaino *Mouth is watering*: I have seen perfection. Resurrect Jesus. Justin: Check, oh but I kept asking him lodes of stuff like the Meaning of Life and shit like that and he ended up overloading his brain and it exploded, so we gonna have to put it all back together if we want him to work and stuff. Kaino: Hell no.  
  
Celvise *As Kaino and Justin continue on about who knows what*: And now the sixth chapter, unfortunately Cinimond is still at war with Lawyers and the Disclaimer went home to fix his marriage so it's just us for the Chapter, BEGIN. ___________________________________________________________ Chapter 6: Let the bodies hit the floor and somebody get some water for the roof is on fire.  
  
Kaino: only 3 more victories and I'm in the Finals. Celvise and Justin: We already are *With a look of misdirected smirking on their faces and they began laughing like school girls".  
  
Kaino: Am I so going to hurt them in a minute, how about we all have a Dual against three other people. Celvise: No. Justin: Nope. Celvise and Justin: You gonna have to do it all by yourself. Kaino: Come on please the Finals aren't for a week all could all go do something fun my treat please. Celvise and Justin: Mmm. *Both thinking through the possibilities*. Justin: Na, I'm gonna go shopping. Celvise: Me too, see ya later Kaino *Blows a kiss*.  
  
Kaino: okay I definitely want to get those Duals over with today but how mmm... I could have a three on one but if I lose I would be out of the Tournament and then those two would have a field day with it. Yo-lee: There is never an easy way out of things uh. Kaino: Yo-lee, what do you want *with a suspicious look*. Yo-lee: to return the flavour of course, I know three morons that you and I could take out sleep-Dualling. Kaino: I beat one person that way before it was quite amusing. Yo-lee: Right whatever, I need two more wins so lets go. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Kaino: Those the guys. Yo-lee: uh huh. Kaino: Dingus, Dungus and Tupid, wanna Dual ya. Dingus: Fine, but how did you know our names. Kaino: That is just plane freaky.  
  
Everyone: Let's Dual.  
  
Yo-lee: I start with Amazoness Fighter in attack mode and play one card face-down and end my turn. Dungus: My move and I'll play Rogue Doll in attack mode and play two cards face-down and end my turn. Dingus: I play Three-Headed Geedo in defence mode. Kaino: I play Pandemonium and place two cards Face-down and play Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode and end my turn. Tupid: I sacrifice Three-Headed Geedo for Twin-Headed Fire Dragon in attack mode and play one card face-down and attack Amazoness Fighter. Kaino: Activate Shadow Spell it reduces your Monsters attack power by 700 and negates the attack.  
  
Yo-lee: Cheers but Amazoness Fighter does deal any damage to my LP no matter what that's why I played her. *Kaino Anime Fall*. I play Amazoness Paladin (att: 1900) and attack Fire Dragon and end my turn. (LP: 4600)  
  
Dungus: I play Grand Tiki Elder and use Mask of Weakness on Amazoness Paladin and attack her with Rogue Doll and attack Amazoness Fighter with Tiki Elder, ha a nice victory over your Monsters there. Yo-lee: I activate Amazoness Archers which reduces all their attack power by 500, both your Monsters are destroyed. Dungus: I play this card face-down and end my turn. Dingus: I play Beaver Warrior in Defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I play another two cards face-down and play Infernoqueen Archfiend in attack mode and attack Dungus's LP with Shadowknight and Infernoqueen (LP: 1700) and end my turn.  
  
Tupid: I Sacrifice Beaver Warrior for Earl of Demise and attack Infernoqueen. Kaino: Never learn, activate Sakuretsu Armour which destroys him. Tupid: Oh man I end.  
  
Dungus: I play Ojama Green in defense mode *winks at the other two*. Dingus: I play Ojama Black in defense mode. Yo-lee: I play one card face-down and play another Amazoness Paladin and end my turn. Tupid: I play Ojama Yellow and activate Ojama Delta Hurricane. Yo-lee: I play Spell Shield Type-8 and discard one card from my Hand. Tupid: It failed crap end my turn.  
  
Kaino: Increase Infernoqueen's att by 1000 (att: 1900) and play Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode and play one card face-down and attack all the Ojamas *Massacre follows* and end my turn.  
  
Dingus and Dungus: I set one Monster and end my turn. Yo-lee: Amazoness Fighter attack Tupid directly and Amazoness Paladins attack their face-down Monsters I end my turn.  
  
Tupid: I play Monster Reborn on Grand Tiki Elder and Summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast and sacrifice both for Death Guardius in attack mode and attack your Terrorking Archfiend. Kaino: *Laughs* No traps this time just f...u...n... I activate Demonic Soul Stealing Sword and Demotion both on Terrorking Archfiend increasing his attack by 2000 muhahahaha. Tupid: No my favourite Monster card (LP: 3400) I tried God I tried no Dungus, Dingus no more holding back.  
  
Dungus: Were we holding back? I play Blade Knight in attack mode and play all my other cards face-down and attack Amazoness Fighter. Yo-lee: My life points. Dungus: Blade Knight negates Monsters effects that it destroys I end my turn. Dingus: I activate Ojama Trio and Token Thanksgiving, which increases my LP by 2400 lower both of yours by 900... Tupid: Sorry guys I'm out I only played cause you guys liked this stupid game no point now. Dungus: Really we only played it because we thought you liked it. Dingus, Dungus & Tupid go marching off leaving their DD and Decks on the ground talking about cheese for some reason.  
  
Kaino: Okay that never happened okay. Yo-lee: What never happened. Kaino: well we're both in the Finals see ya there. Yo-lee *Gives him a kiss and whispers something in his ear*: See ya around handsome.  
  
Kaino: mmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... that complicates things. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Justin: What did she say. Yo-lee *Punches him in the head*: None of your business. Justin: Of course it is I am allowed to know everything that goes on in this Fanfic because I am the official noses person here and under subsection B-28: The Nosey Prats Ruling. I am allowed to know all that is going on. Yo-lee: SHUDDA UR FACE. Justin *Very submissive voice*: Yes miss.  
  
Kaino: Well it's 1:13 and I'm going to bed so any more flaming and I'll write about the History of Horse Shoes for the next few Chapters.  
  
Celvise: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Kaino: R&R. 


	7. We're all going to DIEEEE

Cinimond: Well Kaino this is quite amusing. Yami: Indeed, in this chapter you have to Dual me. Kaino: What possible reason would I have to Dual you for. Yami: The Tournament, duh.  
  
Celvise: Yep your going to lose. Kaino: Oh your faith in me is unbelievable.  
  
Justin: Let's face it your entire opponent's so far were third rate. Kaino: Hold on why do we have to lose our entire Decks in Duals.  
  
Cinimond: Because that way you can make the best possible Deck for the Finals. Kaino: Your just making it up as you go isn't you. Cinimond: Begin the chapter. ___________________________________________________________ Chapter 7: Didn't I kill the Announcer?  
  
Announcer: All the participants of the first Dual please make your way to the arena for an ass kicking.  
  
Seto Kaiba: I can't believe three complete loser made it into the Finals oh well they would last long, then I will prove to everyone that I am the worlds greatest Dualist Ahahaha.  
  
Yami: If you make it to the Finals. Kaiba: See you soon you made better make sure you don't loss before you face me. Yami: Count on it. Kaino: You've got to get through me first; so don't go plan anything yet. Yami: Let's get this over with.  
  
Both Yami and Kaino get their DD ready and begin.  
  
Celvise: Come on Kaino you can mop the floor with this guy's over gelled hair.  
  
Yami: As laughed mouthed as you, and its completely natural. Kaino: Whatever you start. Yami: I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards and discard two and play Disgraceful Charity which adds all the cards back to my Hand and I play Skillful Dark Magician and set three cards and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I play Shadowknight Archfiend and play two cards face-down and play Pandemonium. Yami: Activate Cursed Seal of Forbidden Spell and I discard Magician's Choice to the graveyard and you now are forbidden to play that card for the remainder of the Dual. Kaino: I play one more card face-down, Shadowknight Archfiend attack Skillful Dark Magician. Yami: I activate Spellbinding Circle (Shadow's att: 1300), my move and I play one more card face-down and Summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast, now attack his Shadowknight and Gazelle attack him directly. Kaino: Activate Solemn Wishes and Life-Force Absorbing Machine. Yami: I end my turn.  
  
Kaino: My move. (LP: 2300) Yami: Why are you here. Kaino: What? Yami: Why do you Dual. Kaino: Does that matter right now. Yami: I am only curious. Kaino: For a challenge and as of yet I have not had one. Yami: Trust me you not defeat a serious opponent like me with an attitude like that.  
  
Kaino: We will see, I play Vilepawn Archfiend and equip it with the Axe of Despair (att: 2200) and attack Garzelle. Yami: Activate Fairy's Hand Mirror and choose my Garzelle as the new target of Axe of Despair. Kaino: Activate Reverse Trap and you lose 700 (LP: 3300), I set one more card and end my turn.  
  
Yami: Skillful Dark Magician has one counter and I play Haven of Lost Cards, which returns Garzelle to my hand, and play Polymerisation and fuse Berfomet and Garzelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and attack with Chimera. Kaino: Activate Sakuretsu Armour which destroys Chimera. Yami: I attack Vilepawn Archfiend with Skilled Dark Magician and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I play the Card of Sanity (LP: 2600) and play Ultimate Offering and Summon Archfiend Soldier and Terrorking Archfiend and play one card face- down and attack Magician with Terrorking. Yami: Activate Dark Spirit of the Silent and I change the attacking Monster to Archfiend Soldier both destroy each other. Kaino: Hold it when effects target Terrorking he has the power to block them if I roll right, 1, that sucks.  
  
Justin: JESUS, you're lasted longer than I guessed. Celvise: Pay up. Justin *with a long face*: FINE.  
  
Yami: Your Friend. Kaino: Some friend. Yami: *Laughs* at least he is here for you now, I Summon Zombyra the Dark and attack Terrorking Archfiend.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 3000) Crap my favourite card damn, I play two cards face-down and I Summon Desrook Archfiend and sacrifice it for Skull Archfiend of Lighting. Yami *With a look of surprise*: The Summoned Skull. Kaino: With a few improvements attack Zombyra I end my turn. Yami: Mmm this is more interesting than I thought, I Summon People Running About and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 3350) I attack PRA and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I Summon United Resistance and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: What are you waiting for? Yami: A better hand. Kaino: Maybe this will help I play Card Destruction. Yami: Activate Forced Requisition which forces you to discard cards from your hand everytime I do so you don't draw a new hand. Kaino: I still have this card in my hand and I summon Blade Knight and attack UR and now Skull Archfiend attack him directly.  
  
Yami: Activate Chance encounter I can randomly activate one card on your side of the field if it is a trap card or my card is wasted; I choose the one on the left. Kaino: Sakuretsu Armour. Yami: Mmm that was extremely lucky, I summon Retrained Celtic Guardian in defence mode.  
  
Kaino: I summon Shadowknight Archfiend and attack Celtic Guardian and attack you directly with Blade Knight. Yami: Not so fast when Retrained Celtic Guardian is attacked by a Monster with 1900 attack power or more it isn't destroyed as a result of battle but Blade Knight will destroy it. Kaino: This is every annoying I end my turn.  
  
Yami: I play Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician that was destroyed by Card Destruction and attack Blade Knight and play one card face-down.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 3900 (Cin: I might be wrong)) I play one card face-down, switch Shadowknight to defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I play Dedication through Light and Darkness on Dark Magician which turns him into the Dark Magician of Chaos (att: 2800, def: 2600) add Change of Heart to my hand and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and attack you with Beta then attack you directly with Dark Magician of Chaos and end my turn.  
  
Kaino *Thinking*: (LP: 1600) Mmm that play knocked me far back to recover and I've used too many good cards in the first exchange. I summon Desrook Archfiend in defence mode and play one card face-down and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and attack Desrook with Dark Magician. Kaino: I play my last Sakuretsu Armour. Yami: I end my turn.  
  
Kaino: I summon Pandemonium Watchbear in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and merge my warriors together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (att: 3500, def: 3850) and I attack Pandemonium Watchbear and play Dust Tornado on Solemn Wishes and Set one card and end my turn. *thinking* I sense something powerful is coming and I'll get him when he does make a come back.  
  
Kaino: I play Fear from the Dark in Defence mode and end my turn. Slowly be killed by my own monster oh great.  
  
Yami: That is the down side of Archfiend monsters, I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer and add Buster Blader to my hand and attack Fear from the Dark and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: (LP: 1350) Great I summon Infernoqueen Archfiend in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I set one Monster and end my turn.  
  
Kaino: What? Why not attack, (LP: 850) oh that's why. Justin: Hurry up Kaino, lose so that makes it easier for me to win. Kaino: Fucking bastard *Kaino's eyes began to change colour*. I increase Infernoqueen's att by 1000 and summon another Fear from the Dark and end my turn.  
  
Celvise: Kaino are you okay. Kaino: F I N E.  
  
Yami: Touchy, I set another card and attack Infernoqueen and end my turn.  
  
Kaino *getting angrier*: I play Call of the Mummy and summon Vilepawn Archfiend in defence mode and end my turn (LP: 600).  
  
Yami: I sacrifice both set cards for the Buster Blader and play Big Bang Shot and attack Vilepawn and this Dual is over.  
  
Kaino's aura is now showing and is covering his entire body with so much light cannot illuminate him.  
  
Yami: What is going on?  
  
????: FREEE. Yami: Another Millennium Item.  
  
Justin: What is going on Kaino are you okay. ???? *In a deep and dark voice*: I will have some fun destroying you.  
  
Yami: Hold it you will not harm anyone Kaino. ????: Who said I was Kaino, I am a spirit you Pharaoh sealed in this Pendant and charged Kaino's family with guarding. Yami: If this is true then I will now send you to the Shadow Realm, MIND CRUSH.  
  
????: See you all soon, don't think this is the end.  
  
Celvise: So it wasn't Kaino who burned down his family. ___________________________________________________________ Justin: What are you talking about. Celvise: On the day Kaino's parents died he stole the Pendant from his Mother and that spirit was freed because Kaino's mind as a child couldn't hold him at bay, so he was let free. After that Kasey changed his name to Kaino and has guarded it all this time with me keeping the secret of him killing his parents.  
  
Justin: Who wrote this shit. Cinimond: Me! Justin: That was the biggest load of crap I've ever, what a crap ending and what about me in the Finals.  
  
Celvise: Yami I just can't take life with Kasey send me to the Shadow Realm as well. Yami: I warn you it is pretty there and no one has ever gone willingly. Celvise: I don't care just send me there I have no will to stay in this world if you don't anyway. *Yami uses his awesome powers to send her to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Cinimond: And so two people who loved each other to death (pun intended) will be together forever and the evil spirit is doomed to walk the Shadow Realm forever alone. Justin: You just wanted a quite way out of writing anymore of this fanfic. Can I be in another fanfiction, if I am not I will stop existing please.  
  
Cinimond, Seto Kaiba and Yami are gone.  
  
Yami: Abit cruel to leave him alone. Cinimond: But the logical thing to do come on let's get out of here.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
